Rainy Day
by ShadowSword524
Summary: Ichigo is feeling unusually down one day, and Rukia wishes that she could make him feel better. One-Shot. Rated K


_Rainy Day_

The gray clouds rolled into the sky, covering Karakura in a shroud of dim light. Ichigo was sitting quietly at his desk, doing his math homework. The lesson was relatively easy; the equation just took a long time to work. _Ochi-sensei is gonna have a lot of fun grading this_, Ichigo thought sarcastically. Ichigo let out a small grunt of bitter amusement. Rukia, who was sitting on his bed, turned her gaze from the window to him.

"What's so funny, strawberry?" Rukia asked.

"Just thinking about the teacher having to grade all this, midget," Ichigo replied. He let out another grunt when he felt a small hand slap the back of his head.

"I'm not a midget. I'm just petite, idiot."

"Whatever…"

Rukia rolled her eyes, and looked out the window again. She looked out the window. She twitched when she heard a clap of thunder resound through the air. Rukia sighed; it was going to rain. She had expected it all day, but she had really wanted to spend this Saturday outside. She might have even forced Ichigo to take her shopping for new Chappy stuff. Rukia rolled over on her side and stared at Ichigo in his desk. Rukia became more alert when she saw Ichigo's face.

Ichigo had stopped writing completely. Instead of his usual glare, he wore a more sullen expression. His amber eyes were foggy and unresponsive. Rukia sat up, worried, and began to wonder what had happened. Rukia looked around, but she didn't hear any annoying sounds that might be coming from Ichigo's father or sudden calls from Keigo for a last-minute hang out session. Then it hit her. Rukia jerked her head to the window: the rain.

"I-Ichigo," Rukia whispered, walking over to him. He didn't respond. "Ichigo," she said again, more firmly this time. She put her hand on his shoulder; his head jerked up at her touch.

"Rukia? What is it?" Ichigo asked with a fake smirk, acting like everything was normal.

"Are you all right, Ichigo?"

"Of course, why?"

"You blanked out. It looked like something was troubling you."

"…Everything's fine, Rukia," Ichigo said, looking away from her. Then he started to walk away. Rukia grabbed his wrist before he could, though.

"Is it the rain?" Ichigo's eye's widened at her question. "Well?"

"I…"

"Ichigo, whatever's bothering you, you can tell me." Rukia let go of his wrist, which limply fell to his side.

"It's the rain," Ichigo said, falling against his wall.

"It reminds you of your mother, right?"

"Yea." Ichigo slid his back down the wall, and sat on the floor. Rukia went over to him, and sat beside him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I don't know, I just am."

"If you don't know, then don't apologize."

"Idiot! I'm trying to make you feel better. Don't go being a jerk!"

"I didn't ask you to make me feel better, midget."

"You're not supposed to! If someone wants to help they just do it!"

"…"

"Hah! Admit it, I'm right!"

"Whatever, it doesn't matter."

"Ichigo."

"What is it now, half-pint."

Rukia leaned her head onto to Ichigo's shoulder, and then she took one of his large hands in both of her small ones. She grasped them tightly. Ichigo looked down at her, and cracked a faint smile. He grasped her hands in return. Then he began to cry. Rukia held his hand even tighter; she knew Ichigo wasn't one to cry in front of others, but there were some times that a person just need to let everything out. Rukia buried her head into Ichigo's neck. She couldn't help but notice how warm it was.

Rukia hated to see Ichigo in pain like this. When he fought enemies that were stronger than he was, he threw pain to the wind. In those moments, Rukia worried too, but she was also proud of him. She believed that nothing could stop him, and if something could, then she could step in. But in times like this, she felt like there was nothing she could do for him. She wanted so desperately to alleviate his pain, his real pain. But all she could do was sit by him, and watch him hurt.

When Ichigo was finished crying, he wiped his eyes with the back of his wrist. He inhaled deeply through his nose, and let out a sigh. He made sure he had regained his composure. He didn't seem to notice another loud clap of thunder. He cleared his throat.

"Thanks, Rukia, for everything," Ichigo whispered.

"No problem, Ichigo," Rukia grimaced.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing."

"Come on, don't get all sad on me now. I just started feeling better."

"Yea, yea."

"Let's get a smile on that face," Ichigo smirked.

"I-Ichigo, what are you doing?"

Ichigo smiled, evilly, as he began to tickle Rukia's sides. Rukia started to laugh, plead for mercy, and demand him to stop all at the same time. She tried fending off his attacks with her tiny fists. Ichigo continued to tickle her, until she started crying. Finally, Ichigo stopped, still laughing. They both laughed for a few minutes, lying beside each other on the floor of Ichigo's room. When they calmed down, Ichigo stood up and offered her his hand. Rukia took it, and pulled herself to her feet. Ichigo rolled his shoulders and said that it was late. He decided to go to bed, and suggested for Rukia to do the same. As he started walking to his bed, he failed to see the look of revenge in the petite shinigami's eyes.

"Oh, Ichigo," Rukia said in a singsong voice.

""Yea?" Ichigo asked, turning around. His fell took a shocked expression as Rukia tackled him.

The two death-gods fell onto Ichigo's bed. Rukia fell onto top of Ichigo, her knees on either side of his waist. She grabbed his collar with both hands, and pulled his face close to her. Ichigo gulped; he could see the evil intent practically welling up in her eyes. Both of their eyes widened as they heard a door open behind them.

"Aha! So you thought you could avoid detection under the cover of the storm! I still have much to teach you my son," Ishiin yelled. "Oh, by the way, have fun you two," Ishiin said calmly, shutting the door behind him.


End file.
